<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness by Jammy_Dodger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387740">Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger'>Jammy_Dodger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Magic, Dark Rey, F/M, Gen, Magic is Real, Magic-Users, Magical Creatures, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, mild violence, rey doesn't know who she is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/pseuds/Jammy_Dodger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is walking home from a late shift at the bar when she's attacked by werewolves. Ben<br/>saves her but he realizes that she's not human, she's a witch, and he's a werewolf, sorta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta. Thanks for reading. This was a random idea that came to me. Moved from my old name. Don't be creepy please.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/nwvgyd5"></a>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rey pulled the coat around her closer as she walked out in the cold autumn air. She had just finished her shift at the bar she worked at. It was 4:30 am and she was dead tired. Her apartment was a 30 minute walk from the bar. She could walk it or hope and pray that there was a train that was running at time. She took the chance and kept walking. She was making good time, she was halfway there when she felt it. The hairs on her neck stood up and she turned around slowly. The streets were completely empty, but she knew she wasn’t alone. She could hear something, like an animal snarling. She reached into her bag to find her can of pepper spray. She turned around and saw a large brown wolf growling at her. It was far too big to be a dog, it was massive.</p><p class="p1">“Bad dog!” Rey said, trying to hold her ground.</p><p class="p1">The wolf barked louder to intimidate her.</p><p class="p1">“I’m more of a cat person” Rey said</p><p class="p1">Another wolf appeared behind her, growling and she realized she was being surrounded. She ran out into the street to avoid the wolves, but they chased after her. She made it to the other side of the street and turned around. She sprayed the first wolf who immediately fell onto the ground whimpering in pain. The second wolf jumped towards her. A man then tackled the wolf onto the ground. Rey watched in disbelief as the man was laying on top of the wolf who was snarling at him.</p><p class="p1">“You know the rules, you can’t be in the city when you change. It doesn’t matter that it’s 4:30 in the morning, those are the rules!”</p><p class="p1">The man got off the wolf, who pouted almost.</p><p class="p1">“Get out of here before I tell the pack leader” the man said</p><p class="p1">The wolf whined and walked off. The man turned back to Rey.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry about that” the man said walking up to her</p><p class="p1">“Stay back!” Rey said holding up the pepper spray can</p><p class="p1">“Whoa, there’s no need for that. I’m just here for them and then I’m going to leave”</p><p class="p1">“These are your dogs? You let them run around without leashes?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“They’re not my dogs, they’re my friend’s dogs. And they got out on their own. I’m just bringing them back”</p><p class="p1">The first wolf that she pepper sprayed finally opened its eyes and saw Rey standing there. He jumped towards her to bite her.</p><p class="p1">“NO! Don’t!” the man yelled</p><p class="p1">Rey turned around and screamed. Her hands held up in a defensive pose. The wolf went flying across the street. Rey opened her eyes and saw that the wolf was across the street and the man was looking at her in shock.</p><p class="p1">“You’re a witch”</p><p class="p1">“I’m nobody”</p><p class="p1">“No, you’re definitely a witch”</p><p class="p1">The man walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He could feel her magic through her skin. Rey felt something from him, an energy of sorts, a humming of electricity just under his skin.</p><p class="p1">“I’m not a witch, I’m a barback” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“You’re definitely a witch. Where’s your coven?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Your dogs tried to attack me, and then you’re calling me a witch, and I don’t know who you are but let go of my hand!” Rey yelled</p><p class="p1">The lights on the street all exploded and popped. Rey looked around and saw yellow glowing eyes coming from the man in front of her.</p><p class="p1">“What are you?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“I’m like you”</p><p class="p1">“My eyes don’t glow like that” Rey said backing away</p><p class="p1">“Alright I’m a little different, but still like you”</p><p class="p1">Rey was about to scream when she fell back onto the ground and hit her head.</p><p class="p1">The man sighed and crouched down and picked her up, cradling her head. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He dialed a number he hadn’t called in a while.</p><p class="p1">“Do you know what time it is?” a woman’s voice answered</p><p class="p1">“Mom, I need your help”</p><p class="p1">“What did you do now Benjamin?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. No beta.</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/nwvgyd5"></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rey woke up to the sounds of voices.She opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in a room somewhere. It wasn’t her room for sure. The ceiling had constellations painted on it. She sat up and realized she was on a couch, a fancy couch. It was purple velvet, with wood trimmings with carvings on it. She looked at the carvings and it appeared to be a bird or some sort.</p><p class="p1">“You’re awake”</p><p class="p1">Rey turned her head and saw an older woman walking towards her from the hallway. She had grey hair which was in a very long braid down to her waist. She was wearing a purple robe which covered her sleeping gown.</p><p class="p1">“I’m Leia, this is my house. You’re safe here, you hit your head pretty bad, though my son could have been quicker about catching you” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Your son?” Rey looked at the same man from before</p><p class="p1">“Yes, that’s Ben, my son, who apparently has shit reflexes” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t expect her to trip over her own feet” Ben whined</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never seen you let food fall to the floor, you’re quicker than that”</p><p class="p1">“She’s not a sandwich!”</p><p class="p1">“If she was she wouldn’t be here and you’d leave a mess for me to clean up again”</p><p class="p1">“Fine, I’ll go then” Ben said as the turned to leave</p><p class="p1">“No! Don’t go!” Rey yelled out</p><p class="p1">Ben stopped, and turned back around.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know where I am, and you’re the only person that I sorta know” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“My mom is better at this than I am. She won't hurt you”</p><p class="p1">“Like those dogs of yours?”</p><p class="p1">“You had wolves running around the city?! Does your father know?!” Leia asked</p><p class="p1">“They’re just dumb kids who turned for the first time. They got out of hand but I stopped them before anything happened”</p><p class="p1">“Before anything happened, you mean when she used her magic to protect herself?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t have magic, I’m not a witch, I’m nobody” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“You’re a witch, you used your magic because you were afraid. It’s strongest when it’s a full moon. Have you ever done this before, accidentally broken something? Pushed something, made things move?”</p><p class="p1">Rey thinks back to when she was in all those different foster homes. How things would just break around her, things would move on their own. She didn’t know how to stop it, but she got good at fixing things. Every time it happened she would be sent to another home.</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t the first time it’s happened has it? It’s been happening when you were growing up. And your parents, they tried to help didn’t they?” Leia asked</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know who my parents are, they abandoned me when I was 4. I grew up in the system” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Oh, that’s terrible. No wonder you didn’t know. We’re all the same here, we all have magic, and I could teach you how to control it” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“You’re a witch too? Or is there a male equivalent for witch?” Rey asked looking at Ben</p><p class="p1">“We’re all magic here. There’s a room for you upstairs, it’s still dark out so you can rest for a few hours here” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Oh I couldn’t, I mean-” Rey said as Leia reached out and held her hand</p><p class="p1">Rey’s eyes widened in shock as she felt just how powerful Leia’s magic was. It was warm and inviting. Comforting almost.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, I could sleep for a few hours” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Wonderful, I’ll show you to your room. Ben I’ll see you later” Leia said as she got up</p><p class="p1">“He doesn’t live here?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“Oh no, he’s a grown ass man, his words not mine, and he lives on his own, away from those of his kind” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Oh, well thanks Ben” Rey said as she followed Leia</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey returned to her apartment to get a few things. She immediately felt how cold and uninviting it was when she walked in. It wasn’t like Leia’s house, where she felt magic everywhere. She did like going to Leia’s house more and more these days, though she rarely saw Ben there.</p><p class="p1">Leia had introduced her to her coven, which met a few times a week, but were always visiting Leia during the week, bringing her new plants, baked goods or anything useful. Rey had never had that before, a family of sorts that cared.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey grabbed her change of clothes and headed to the bar where she worked. She looked at the classifieds for another job since the bike shop she was at closed, leaving her with this one job. She felt him before she saw him, it wasn’t a bad feeling, more like the anticipation of wanting something before getting it. She looked up and saw him walking into the bar.</p><p class="p1">“Hi” Ben said sitting down on the stool</p><p class="p1">“Hi” Rey answered putting the newspaper down</p><p class="p1">“How are you?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m good, how are you? I haven’t seen you much”</p><p class="p1">“I’m good, I’ve just been busy with other stuff”</p><p class="p1">“How come you don't come to coven meetings?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not in the coven”</p><p class="p1">“Is this because you’re a guy, and the coven is all women?”</p><p class="p1">“No, it’s not that”</p><p class="p1">“I mean I get it, if my mom was the head of the coven I wouldn’t want to be there either”</p><p class="p1">“Something like that”</p><p class="p1">“What do you want?”</p><p class="p1">“Whatever’s on tap”</p><p class="p1">“I should warn you, those taps haven’t ever been cleaned the entire time I’ve been here”</p><p class="p1">“Are you suggesting bottle beer?”</p><p class="p1">“Is that too common for you?”</p><p class="p1">“Whiskey, neat then”</p><p class="p1">“Coming right up”</p><p class="p1">Ben glanced down at the newspaper she was looking at.</p><p class="p1">“Are you looking for a new job?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“Yeah”</p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you ask the coven?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know them that well”</p><p class="p1">“Which is why it will be easier to work with them. I know one of them owns a flower shop, and</p><p class="p1">one owns a bakery or something”</p><p class="p1">Rey placed his drink on a coaster in front of him. Ben reached for the glass when Rey’s hand brushed up against his. She looked up at him as she felt his magic thrumming under his skin.</p><p class="p1">“Is it always like this?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“What?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“Like I can feel your magic, I can feel Leia’s magic. Can you feel mine?”</p><p class="p1">“What? What are you talking about?”</p><p class="p1">“I can feel your magic, it’s like a thrum of electricity under your skin right now. It’s flowing through you, and it’s just waiting.”</p><p class="p1">Ben pulls his hand away from her.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry was that creepy? I didn’t know if that was or not. This is all new to me”</p><p class="p1">Ben takes a sip of his drink, enjoying the burn down his throat. He sets his glass down.</p><p class="p1">“We all have different abilities. I suppose this is one of yours.” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“It’s kinda weird. Like why would I want this ability?”</p><p class="p1">“It makes it easier for you to find out who’s a witch and who isn’t. Think about it. When you said you were in foster care, you didn’t know you were a witch. Imagine what you could do now. You could find them, and help them”</p><p class="p1">“I never thought if it that way”</p><p class="p1">“That night we first met, I touched your hand”</p><p class="p1">“You grabbed my hand without asking”</p><p class="p1">“Fine, I grabbed your hand, I felt that you had magic, but I couldn’t tell what it was, or what it felt like”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey walked towards the brewery. They had posted an add for help. She looked up at the entrance</p><p class="p1">where there was a giant wolf’s head. Lupine Brewery. She walked in.</p><p class="p1">“So you want to work here? Are you sure?” Lando asked</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I need a job, and I like beer” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Well, it’s not that easy, making beer is a whole other story. Plus you have to work with these idiots here” Lando motioned to the men were working by the giant vats</p><p class="p1">“I’m used to it” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Well now, if you’re sure. They can be real knuckleheads when they want to be. And most of them haven’t been around a girl unless it’s their own mother”</p><p class="p1">The men by the vats stopped working and all turned their heads and looked at her.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey walked towards the garage when she heard an older man yelling after dropping something. She walked into the garage and saw Han standing by a car on a lift. He was alone in the garage. He turned around and saw her standing there.</p><p class="p1">“Hi I’m here about the job” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“As you can see I’m short staffed” Han said</p><p class="p1">“What happened?”</p><p class="p1">“Everyone is apparently hung over and called out, but all these cars still need to be fixed. Lucky me right?”</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong with this one?”</p><p class="p1">“Everything it seems”</p><p class="p1">“Can’t be that bad”</p><p class="p1">Rey walked under the car and started looking around.</p><p class="p1">“Did they drive this through the mud on purpose? It’s caked on” Rey said</p><p class="p1">An hour later, Rey managed to get the car to star and Han was impressed.</p><p class="p1">“What’s your name kid?” Han asked</p><p class="p1">“Rey” Rey answered</p><p class="p1">“You can start tomorrow” Han said</p><p class="p1">“Great, um, I work at a bar at night, so when does my shift end?”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s work it out tomorrow then. I’m Han by the way”</p><p class="p1">“Nice to meet you Han, I’ll be here tomorrow then”</p><p class="p1">Rey reached out to shake his hand. When she touched his skin, she felt raw power flowing through him, but it was faded, like a river. Calm on the surface, but powerful and moving underneath. Rey smiled and let go of his hand.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“Ben are you sure?” Leia asked as she sprayed her flowers in the greenhouse</p><p class="p1">“Yes mom, she even asked me if I could feel her magic. She said mine felt like electricity just beneath my skin” Ben said following her around</p><p class="p1">“Everyone’s ability is different”</p><p class="p1">“I know that, I told her that, but both know, there’s only one person who had that ability”</p><p class="p1">“And that person is dead, your uncle Luke made sure of it”</p><p class="p1">“But she has it somehow”</p><p class="p1">“The only explanation for that would be that old, wrinkled, decrepit, disgusting person got naked and somehow procreated with a living female”</p><p class="p1">“Gross mom!”</p><p class="p1">“Well you put it in my head, and now it’s on yours! All that saggy skin”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t unsee that!!!!”</p><p class="p1">“That makes two of us. I will not be the only person suffering with this!”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey watched as Ben placed the herbs into the mortar. Even the pestle looked tiny in his hands. She watched as he pounded the mortar. Her eyes traveled up his arms to his neck and face. He was so pale, how was that even possible? She was starting to think he was a vampire.</p><p class="p1">She heard the door open and the ladies walk by. They were members of Leia’s coven. They were going into the backyard. Rose waved at her to come. Rey took one last look at Ben and followed Rose.</p><p class="p1">“You shouldn’t be there with him” Rose said</p><p class="p1">“Who Ben?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“Yeah him, you shouldn’t be alone with him”</p><p class="p1">“Why?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you know?”</p><p class="p1">“Know what? He’s Leia’s son, he wouldn't hurt me, he brought me to Leia”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah after those wolves attacked you”</p><p class="p1">“It wasn’t his fault”</p><p class="p1">“It was kinda. I mean, indirectly”</p><p class="p1">“Is it a rule that you can’t go after Leia’s son or something?”</p><p class="p1">“You cannot be interested in him”</p><p class="p1">“So it is a rule”</p><p class="p1">“It’s THE rule!”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t realize Leia was so protective of him”</p><p class="p1">“Rey, it’s not because of that, it’s because he’s a werewolf”</p><p class="p1">“He’s not a werewolf, Leia is his mom, and she’s a witch”</p><p class="p1">“And his dad is a werewolf, so he’s both”</p><p class="p1">“Oh”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah it’s like the only rule, you can’t be both. We stay on our side and they stay on theirs”</p><p class="p1">“But why?”</p><p class="p1">“Think about Rey, he gets to be super strong and powerful like a werewolf, but he doesn't have to turn on a full moon, plus he can do magic. And magic is fueled by emotion, he’s got like unlimited energy. He’s always angry. He’s too powerful, he shouldn’t exist but he does”</p><p class="p1">“But those are things he can’t control, he can’t control that his parents made him that way. And it’s not his fault that he’s both”</p><p class="p1">“Just be careful alright, I know you’re new to this but, we’re all looking out for you”</p><p class="p1">Rey looked back at the window where Ben was still standing. So that’s why he wasn’t in the coven.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey was walking out of the brewery and heading to her next job at the garage with Han. Ben saw her walking out of the brewery and followed her.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, you getting beer for the bar?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“No, I just finished a shift there” Rey said as she continued to walk</p><p class="p1">“Wait, you work there?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah with Lando”</p><p class="p1">“You can’t work there, it’s not safe”</p><p class="p1">“I think Lando would say otherwise”</p><p class="p1">“There are wolves that work there”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah I noticed, but it’s pretty fun to drive all those kegs of beer around”</p><p class="p1">“You have to quit, it’s really not safe for you. You’re a female and a witch and those wolves won’t know how to control themselves around you”</p><p class="p1">“I move beer around, it’s kinda like what I do at the bar”</p><p class="p1">“You can’t work at the flower shop?”</p><p class="p1">“Do you want to work at the flower shop?”</p><p class="p1">“We’re not talking about me here. We’re talking about you and how it’s not safe for you there”</p><p class="p1">“Well then you’re really going to hate where I’m headed”</p><p class="p1">Rey stopped in front of the garage where Han worked. Ben realized she stopped and looked up.</p><p class="p1">“No, no no no no” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“But I’m so good at fixing things!” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“You cannot be here” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“You’re so dramatic” Rey said as she walked in</p><p class="p1">“You work here? Out of all the garages in the city, you work here?”</p><p class="p1">“Hey kid” Han said</p><p class="p1">They both turned and looked at Han who seemed surprised to see them both.</p><p class="p1">“You can’t have her here. It’s not safe” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“I can take care of myself, and I don’t need you telling me what I can and can’t do” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“I’d listen to her, she knows her way around a car” Han said</p><p class="p1">“Did you know?”</p><p class="p1">“Know what?”</p><p class="p1">“That she’s a witch, and a bunch of wolves work here!”</p><p class="p1">“She handles herself kid, don’t you worry. Nobody’s stepping out of line as long as I’m here”</p><p class="p1">“Dad”</p><p class="p1">“Wait, he’s your dad?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, don’t you see the family resemblance? I was quite the looker back in the day. I mean I got Leia” Han said</p><p class="p1">“Ew gross dad!” Ben said</p><p class="p1">Rey just laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Cmon, she couldn’t resist all this” Han said</p><p class="p1">“I’m gonna be sick!” Ben said</p><hr/><p class="p1">Leia was talking to someone in hushed tones. Rey walked around to see she was talking to an older man, that wasn't Han. Maybe he was in the coven. Luke saw her and stopped talking. Leia turned around.</p><p class="p1">“Rey, come meet my brother, he’s my twin actually” Leia motioned</p><p class="p1">Rey walked over and smiled at Luke.</p><p class="p1">“Hello, I’m Rey” Rey said as she extended her hand out</p><p class="p1">Luke extended his fake arm out.</p><p class="p1">“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t know!” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Luke! Stop being an ass!” Leia yelled as she hit his shoulder</p><p class="p1">Luke waved his hand over the fake arm and it appeared to be real. The fingers moved. The skin appeared real, there was even arm hair.</p><p class="p1">“I’m Luke, and this is not my fake hand” Luke waved at her with the fake hand</p><p class="p1">“That’s an impressive glamour spell” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Well I learned from the best” Luke said looking at Leia</p><p class="p1">“Mom! Who’s car is that outside? It’s flashy as-” Ben said as he walked into the house</p><p class="p1">“Hello Ben” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“What is he doing here?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“I invited him over, he’s still my brother” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Right, that’s why you asked me to come over” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“I thought we could work things out, together, as a family” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Not after what he did to me. I can’t believe you took his side” Ben said</p><p class="p1">The frames on the walls started to shake. Soon the walls started to shake.</p><p class="p1">“Ben calm down” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“I am calm!” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“He has no control, he’s never had control. That’s why he has all these outbursts” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“Shut up!” Ben roared</p><p class="p1">The entire house started to shake, lights started to flicker, and a pipe burst upstairs. Rey grabbed Ben’s wrist and dragged him to the door. She could feel his rage, it was a white hot inferno inside him, flaring out trying to destroy everything. She pulled the door open and pulled him out of the house and onto the sidewalk. The street lights started to flicker and the ground started to shake.</p><p class="p1">She turned back to Ben who was still angry. She grabbed his face and pulled him down to kiss him. His eyes went wide as he felt her lips on his. The lights stopped flickering and it became calm and quiet. Ben’s arms wrapped around her body, holding her closer to him. She tried to pull away, but his lips followed her, he leaned down more and kept kissing her. The raging inferno inside him morphed into something else. It was still hot, but it was lust, agonizing lust that turned into an explosion of fireworks. Her arms went around his neck as she stood up on her toes to keep kissing him. Needing to breathe eventually, she gently pushed Ben off.</p><p class="p1">“Hi” Rey said shyly</p><p class="p1">“Hi” Ben answered back</p><p class="p1">“So um, that happened” Rey said playing with the collar of his shirt</p><p class="p1">“Do you want it to happen again?”</p><p class="p1">“Can we talk about it after dinner, I’m actually kinda hungry”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah sure, let’s go”</p><hr/><p class="p1">“If she is who you say she is-” Luke started to say</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t say she was, I said I suspected she may be” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Semantics, but the point is, we have to find out”</p><p class="p1">“And how do you propose we do that?”</p><p class="p1">“His power worked off rage and fear. We just have to piss her off”</p><p class="p1">“Well that’s your speciality”</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey was finishing up at the bar she was working at when she received a text from Ben. She looked at her phone and saw the coordinates he wanted to meet her at. She looked it up on the maps and it was outside of the city. Ben had never asked her to go there before. She pocketed her phone and headed out. She walked for about 30 minutes before she made it to outside the city and near the trees. It was a forest. Ben wanted to meet her in the forest? Strange. She walked deeper into the forest.</p><p class="p1">She heard a man groaning and stopped. She was debating in her mind whether to run or keep looking for Ben. The groaning got louder and she walked slowly to see where it was coming from. Rey covered her mouth to keep from making a sound. Ben was chained up against a tree. He was slumped over, groaning in pain. The chains around him were iron but they were smoking against his skin. They must have been soaked in wolfsbane.</p><p class="p1">Luke appeared next to Ben. Rey stood there shocked to see that his own uncle had done this to him. Did Luke really hate Ben that much? Luke checked on the chains and then disappeared again. Rey ran out towards Ben. She lifted his head up.</p><p class="p1">“Ben, wake up, wake up! Now would be a really good time to rage out and be angry” Rey said lightly smacking his face</p><p class="p1">Rey gave up on being gentle and just slapped him across the face. She slapped him again.</p><p class="p1">“Ow! What was that for?” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“You’re awake!” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“What the hell is going on? Why am I tied to a tree?”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know, you texted me to meet you here”</p><p class="p1">“No I didn’t”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry Ben, that was me, I needed to get you both out here, alone” Luke said appeared from the darkness</p><p class="p1">“What the hell?” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“You’re earlier than I expected” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to tell Leia what you did!” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“I know, I’ve been a very bad uncle. But we had to know” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Luke pushed his hand out towards Rey and she went flying back several feet. He then snapped his fingers and a ring of fire appeared surrounding Ben and him.</p><p class="p1">“Are you insane?” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“Well you know I’ve always been the crazy one” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“Why are you doing this!?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“Let’s speed things up” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Luke took out a gun from the inside of his jacket. He pointed it at Ben.</p><p class="p1">“What are you doing?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“I know you heal faster because of your dad, but how fast do you heal? Is it a day?”</p><p class="p1">Rey stood outside the fire looking in helplessly. She saw Luke point the gun at Ben and panicked. She tried to lower the flames, but Luke was controlling it. She pulled her hands back from the flame. She didn’t know what to do. Luke was going to kill Ben and there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it. She had to stop it, it was Ben. Ben who found her that night, Ben who made her feel at ease with herself, Ben who teased her and cared about her. She couldn’t let Luke kill him. She screamed. All the animals in the forest fled. Luke looked around as the birds started to fly away.</p><p class="p1">Luke commanded the flames to burn higher.</p><p class="p1">“Remember that time at the carnival, you were trying to win that stupid giant duck? You almost won it too that time” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“The one with the water gun?”</p><p class="p1">Rey screamed for Ben because she couldn’t see what was happening.</p><p class="p1">“Rey!” Ben yelled out</p><p class="p1">“I think your girlfriend misses you” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“She’s not my girlfriend!”</p><p class="p1">Rey extended her hand out to push the fire out. She concentrated hard to make the flames go out, she needed to reach Ben. She needed Ben. Luke was trying to hurt him. The flames weren’t reducing. She was getting frustrated and angry. Why couldn’t she do this? Why couldn’t she stop him? She tried again and screamed out in frustration. An opening in the flames appeared and she saw Luke. Lightning shot out from her hands, headed straight towards Luke. Luke dropped the gun. He reached out with his hand, two fingers extended and absorbed the lightning into himself before extending his other hand out towards the sky. He released the lightning into the sky as it exploded. The flames disappeared and Rey ran towards Ben.</p><p class="p1">“Are you insane?! You could have killed him!” Rey yelled</p><p class="p1">Luke waved his hand and the chains around Ben fell to the ground. He picked up the gun and pointed it at Ben again.</p><p class="p1">“I’m crazy but not insane” Luke said</p><p class="p1">He pulled the trigger and water shot out.</p><p class="p1">“I would never have killed you Ben. We had our differences but you know I wouldn’t” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“That’s why you were talking about the stupid carnival with the duck?!” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“We had to find out, we had to know who she was” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Ben looked over at Rey. He had seen her shoot lightning out of her hands. Only one other person knew how to do that. Only one other person had the same abilities that she was manifesting.</p><p class="p1">“She’s a Palpatine” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“No, no she’s not” Ben said</p><p class="p1">Rey was looking at the two men confused. She had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p class="p1">“Lightning from the hands? The fact that she can feel your magic, tell what kind of magic you have? She’s one of them” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“You killed him!”</p><p class="p1">“I did, but it doesn’t mean they’re all gone. They thrive off fear and rage. They stole your grandfather, my father’s magic and perversed it! And they almost destroyed us, your mother and I”</p><p class="p1">“Anakin made his own choices”</p><p class="p1">“And so did Palpatine”</p><p class="p1">Ben started to walk away. He tore the shirt off his body and started running. He started morphing into a werewolf. He needed to heal, he needed to think, he needed to get away. Rey stood there watching him disappear into the trees.</p><p class="p1">“Your family destroyed mine. You need to leave” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“You just tried to kill Ben! You gave me a panic attack and you’ve been completely crazy evers since you got here!” Rey yelled back</p><p class="p1">“I wonder why? Maybe it’s because of your insane grandfather!”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know who that is! I don’t know anything about my family!”</p><p class="p1">“Here’s the cliff notes version. He was an evil man, who was a warlock and stole magic from people. He stole my father’s magic, and turned him into a warlock too. They both started killing witches for more power until me and my sister stopped them. If you’re smart you’ll leave now. You’re not welcome at Leia’s anymore” Luke said</p><hr/><p class="p1">Rey sat in her apartment looking out her window. The coven had turned their backs on her once they knew who she was. The wolves at the brewery didn’t talk to her and went about her business.</p><p class="p1">Han didn’t say much, he let her work but didn’t talk to her anymore. He was grateful that she tried to save Ben, but when he learned who she really was, he went back to his office. Han would have words with Luke on his methods.</p><p class="p1">Rey looked at the small succulent plant by her window. She touched one of the leaves and the plant swayed with her and grew a bit taller. She sighed.</p><p class="p1">“Looks like you’re the only one who doesn’t hate me”</p><p class="p1">Ben ignored all her calls and texts. She didn’t know where he was, but she wasn’t going to chase after him anymore. She didn’t even know who her grandfather was. She went to her laptop and decided to find out who Palpatine was.</p><p class="p1">Palpatine it turns out was quite rich. His company was still around. She looked up where it was located and decided to find out more about him. She grabbed her bag and headed out. She called for a cab and it took her to the bus stop. From there she got on a bus to take her to the estate of her late grandfather. She walked from the bus stop to the house, which was really a mansion. There were huge gates and the mansion was up on a hill. Rey approached the gates, tall and black. She placed her hand on the gate and it opened. She looked around before walking past the gate. She walked up the hill to the mansion. She went to knock on the door, but it opened before she could.</p><hr/><p class="p1">“I was furious at Luke when he told me what he did to you. I was ready to cut off his other hand!”</p><p class="p1">Leia said as she sat down at the table</p><p class="p1">Ben looked up from the pie he was eating. His fork pushed the dark red cherries around.</p><p class="p1">“I thought he was really going to shoot me” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“I can’t believe him! Of all the stupid things he could have done”</p><p class="p1">“He was going on about the carnival and it took me a while to figure out why he was talking about</p><p class="p1">the water gun”</p><p class="p1">“Well at least we know now, who she is”</p><p class="p1">Ben went back to pushing the pieces of his pie around.</p><p class="p1">“I know you liked her honey, but-”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want to talk about it mom”</p><p class="p1">“I know. Guess you don’t like that cherry pie then”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not really hungry”</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em>1 year later</em>
</p><p class="p1">Rey drove through the city in her new sports car. She did like how fast it went and that it was a bright red color. She stopped by the bar she used to work at. She was wearing designer clothes and shoes. Her grandfather’s estate left her very rich. She took her drink at the bar and sipped it. No one recognized her.</p><p class="p1">The bartender came up to her and asked if she needed anything else.</p><p class="p1">“I’m looking for a new puppy” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“There’s a pet store a few blocks away from here”</p><p class="p1">“Lovely”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no beta. just added one more chapter, and now I'm done. Yes, mind the tags, Dark Rey<br/>appears.</p><p> </p><p> <a href="https://ibb.co/nwvgyd5"></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>2 years later</em>
</p><p class="p1">Rey walked into the large room, the giant black wolf following behind her. The people inside waiting for her moved aside for her to pass. The wolf merely followed her and then sat next to her when she sat down in her chair. She reached out to pet the black wolf, her fingers lingering in its fur. She reached down to its collar, her fingers running over the rubies set into the collar.</p><p class="p1">“Empress, there are matters we need to speak of”</p><p class="p1">Rey looked up. Hux stood there holding a tablet and awaiting her response.</p><p class="p1">“What is it now?”</p><p class="p1">Rey heard Hux drone on and on about something that was boring and she wasn’t paying attention. She found these things to be boring. She leaned back in her seat and then propped her feet onto the wolf’s back.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>1 year ago</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Puppy” Rey said smiling at Ben</p><p class="p1">Ben looked up to her from the floor. He was bruised, bloody and mostly likely broke a few bones.</p><p class="p1">“You know you can heal faster if you turn” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t you” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“But it is. Now turn”</p><p class="p1">“No”</p><p class="p1">Rey’s smile disappeared. She stood up. Her grandfather’s men had captured Han’s pack and held them prisoner. Their power made her unstoppable.</p><p class="p1">“Your father is the pack leader is he not? If he dies, who takes over? Would it be you?” Rey asked</p><p class="p1">“He would name a successor, or we would fight for it” Ben answered</p><p class="p1">“In the end you’re all just animals. Mitaka, kill the old wolf” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“No! Stop!” Ben yelled</p><p class="p1">“Turn” Rey said</p><p class="p1">Ben groaned and turned into black wolf. Rey’s eyes lit up at the sight of him. He was beautiful.</p><p class="p1">“Swear your loyalty to me and I’ll let your pack leave alive”</p><p class="p1">Ben’s wolf whined and flattened its ears.</p><p class="p1">“You’re such a cute puppy” Rey said</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Leia was in her house, gathering items when Luke ran into the house.</p><p class="p1">“We have to leave now” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“I need a few more things, we can’t fight her alone” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“We can’t fight her, she’s too strong, we need to leave and regroup. I’ve told your coven to run”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not leaving them!”</p><p class="p1">“You can’t help them if you’re dead! She has her grandfather’s coven, his resources. We are outnumbered and we need to regroup”</p><p class="p1">“I won’t leave Han and Ben!”</p><p class="p1">“The pack can take care of themselves! You’re not good to them if you're dead.”</p><p class="p1">“Luke! I’m not abandoning them!”</p><p class="p1">“I can’t face her alone, and I can’t do that if you’re dead. We have to face her together, but we have to go now”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">“I swear my loyalty to you” Ben said</p><p class="p1">“Good, I won’t kill your pack. And to prove your loyalty to me, kill your father”</p><p class="p1">“What? No”</p><p class="p1">“You just swore your loyalty to me, I’m testing it now”</p><p class="p1">“No”</p><p class="p1">Rey shot out lightning out of her hand and knocked Ben onto the ground, withering in pain.</p><p class="p1">“Bad puppy. Kill him or I’ll kill you”</p><p class="p1">“Then kill me already”</p><p class="p1">“No! Don’t! This is crazy! This isn’t like you Rey” Han yelled out</p><p class="p1">“Everyone keeps telling me that they know me, but I don’t think anyone really does” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“I name my successor, my son Ben. And my last order is to kill these damn witches” Han yelled</p><p class="p1">Rey shot out lighting from her hand at Han, but Ben stood up and absorbed it and shot it at the wall. The pack started running out and attacking the witches. Rey charged towards them, only to have Ben grab her. The two floated up as their magic flared against each other. Rey’s magic curled around Han and lifted him up towards her. Ben’s magic tried to set him back down. Rey fed up with Ben’s interference, shot lightning at him, causing him to fall to the ground. She floated in the air still, her magic holding Han.</p><p class="p1">“What do you want?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“Your loyalty, however you’ve proven that it’s useless to me. I have a better idea. Agree to be my familiar” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“No! Ben you can’t!” Han yelled</p><p class="p1">“Let him go, don’t have any of your men try to kill or hurt him and I’ll agree to it. You have to let him go. If you kill him, I’ll kill you, or die trying” Ben said</p><p class="p1">Rey performed the spell binding him to her as her familiar. She forced him to turn and placed the ruby collar on him. He was obedient. He never barked or bit her. But forcing him in his wolf form constantly made him more feral, more animalistic. He was losing the human side of him.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p><p class="p1">Rey wasn’t paying attention to anything that was being said until the group of men waiting to talk to her moved aside and let someone past. Rey sat up and saw the man standing before her.</p><p class="p1">“Hi Ben” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“Puppy it’s your uncle, he tried to kill you, do you remember him?” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry that I failed you Ben. I’m sorry for everything” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“I don’t think he can understand you, he’s been like this for a while” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“Let him go, you don’t need him”</p><p class="p1">“But I want him. So no. Besides he’s my familiar now. He’s bound to me”</p><p class="p1">“Until you die”</p><p class="p1">Rey shoots out lightning out of her hand and Luke jumps up out of the way and floats in the air.</p><p class="p1">“Did you think I didn’t see that coming? I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Rey gets up and starts shooting lightning out of her hands at Luke who keeps dodge and avoiding it.</p><p class="p1">“You know you’re just going to tire yourself out like that” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Rey floats up into the air to meet him. She attacks again and he keeps dodging her lighting. The people below watching suddenly fall asleep onto the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Fight me you old man!” Rey yells</p><p class="p1">“You’re not very good at this, this would just be a waste of time” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Rey fell onto the ground, she was exhausted. She looked up at Luke who floated down onto the floor.</p><p class="p1">“Don’t think you’ve won” Rey said</p><p class="p1">“This is just the warm up” Luke said</p><p class="p1">Rey tries to shoot lighting out, but nothing comes out.</p><p class="p1">“Looks like you’ve tapped out. You should take a nap” Luke said</p><p class="p1">“Puppy!” Rey yelled</p><p class="p1">There was no response from Ben. Rey turned around and saw that he was gone. She looked around and saw that everyone was asleep on the floor. She turned back to Luke who was gone. She stood up and reached out with her magic to find him.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Ben was in a van still in his wolf form. They were driving away quickly. Leia cut off the collar with a knife. Rose took the collar and smashed the rubies with a large rock, and then tossed it out of the van. Leia pushed Ben down onto the floor of the van, she began chanting something and the wolf started to whine. A few minutes later, Ben appeared in his numan form. Leia covered him in a blanket.</p><p class="p1">“Ben, are you there? Do you know who you are?” Leia asked</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I’m me again,” Ben said touching his neck and arms.</p><p class="p1">“Sorry it took me so long to get to you” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Luke?”</p><p class="p1">“About 10 miles from here, doing this thing” Leia said</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Luke sat on a rock, under the moonlight. He opened his eyes and collapsed onto the ground. His astral projection worked. It took an incredible amount of energy and power to do it.</p><p class="p1">“Leia…” Luke called out</p><p class="p1">Leia felt Luke’s call. She turned to the driver.</p><p class="p1">“We have to get Luke” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry, pack’s on it” Poe said</p><p class="p1">“Poe?” Ben asked</p><p class="p1">“Yup, it’s me, nice to see you again Benny boy” Poe said</p><p class="p1">“Let’s get out of here” Leia said</p><p class="p1">“We have to gather the coven, all the covens”</p><p class="p1">“Why?”</p><p class="p1">“Palpatine is alive”</p><p class="p1">“WHAT?!”</p><p class="p1">“He’s barely alive, he’s a husk, he’s been draining Rey and me to stay alive. Whatever Luke did to</p><p class="p1">him weakened him severely. But he’s alive”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>